Food production relies upon a variety of agricultural technologies to ensure the growing population's dietary needs remain affordable, nutritious and readily available on grocery store shelves. Fungicides are one of these agricultural technologies which are available to the world community. Fungicides are agrochemical compounds which shield crops and foods from fungus and fungal diseases. Crops and food are constantly threatened by a variety of fungal organisms, which, if left uncontrolled, can cause ruined crops and devastated harvests.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide .alpha.-(dioxoimidazolidine)acetanilide compounds that are highly effective for controlling phytopathogenic fungi and controlling or preventing disease caused thereby.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods and compositions for the protection of important agronomic crops from the damage and loss caused by fungal infection and disease.
Further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided herein below.